Maude's New Neighbor
by Womenreligiousfan
Summary: What would it be like if Maude Findlay and Lisa Douglas were neighbors? Lisa's storyline is based on my previous storries about her.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: To find out Lisa's activism/ friendship with Eleanor Roosevelt see my story A New Life. The Hungarian Congressman idea came from the late Rep. Lantos whose wife was btw the Gabor's cousin. The significance of 2005, Eddie Albert died of Alzhimer's that year.

Maude's New Neighbor

Maude Findlay was ready to begin a new day. She was planning to read legislation and spend time with her husband and daughter this weekend. Rep. Maude Findlay D-NY who lived in the NYC suburb of Tuckahoe had been doing this almost every weekend since 1978 she had taken over for her friend who had passed away. Now it was 2005. She thought she might go over and introduce herself to her new neighbor.

"Maude where did Maria hide the coffee?" asked her husband Walter.

"Maria does not hide the coffee Walter! How dare you accuse her of hiding anything! I gave it to her for the party she had after she became a citizen yesterday", Maude said about her maid.

"Ok then could you go and get some more?", asked Walter.

"Walter if you want coffee then go and get some. I'm going to introduce myself to my newest constituent and neighbor", said Maude.

"Ok but be nice if they're Republican", said Walter.

"I can be nice Walter I'll just get into a huge argument about how hate the president's policies. They might be a Democrat, Walter", said Maude.

"Well, have fun Maude", said Walter.

"I will, Walter." Said Maude.

Just then the doorbell rang. Maude went to answer it, as Walter went out the back door.

"Hello, I'm your new neighbor, Lisa Douglas. I brought you some of my hotcakes", said Lisa.

"How nice of you. Come on in. You have a lovely accent. Are you from Hungary?"

Yes I am. You know vaht a Hungarian accent sounds like?, asked Lisa.

"Yes a dear friend and colleague of mine is Hungarian. I'm your Congresswoman. My name is Maude Findlay.", said Maude.

"Oh, vhat party are you?", asked Lisa.

"I'm a Democrat", said Maude

"Vell then you'll be happy to know I was friends Vith Eleanor Roosevelt", said Lisa.

"You were that's wonderful! Her husband was the best president ever!" said Maude.

"I also know somevone who vorks vith you, George Carlson", said Lisa.

"Oh he's a wonderful congressman! I'm on a committee with him and have supported his legislation. Did you know he's chair of the Congressional Black Caucus now? How do you know him?", asked Maude.

"He vas a guest on our farm as a child. There vas this program vere poor city children could spend time on a farm", explained Lisa.

"You used to live on a farm? You must have been a very fashionable farm wife", said Maude.

"Oh I vas. My husband gave up his law practice to farm",said Lisa.

"Is he still with you?", asked Maude

"He passed avay last month. I miss him so much. His name vas Olivah. He died of Alzheimer's. It was so sad. In his last months he didn't know me!" Said Lisa who began to cry.

"Oh that sounds awful! Lisa, dear I'll get you a tissue. Would you like something to drink water, orange juice?", asked Maude.

"Maude, I have the coffee",said Walter walking in though the kitchen door.

"Walter, I'd like you to meet Lisa Douglas our new neighbor", said Maude

"Nice to meet you, Lisa. I'm Walter." Walter's jaw dropped upon seeing Lisa's beauty

"Close your mouth Walter",said Maude.

The three of them sat down to breakfast and got to know eachother better. Everyone decided that they should get together for dinner next Saturday. Maude wanted to hear more about Lisa's friendship with the former first lady.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Findlays and Lisa had decided to go to dinner with George and his wife Lori in New York City. Lisa liked living in a small suburb in her own house, but looked forward to going into New York to dine. This was actually the first time she had been to New York City to visit since Oliver had begun to show signs of Alzhimers 5 years ago. She had wanted to go to the Ritz, but the Findlays and Carlsons wanted something not quite so upscale so they decided on a semi-casual Hungarian restaurant.

"How are you doing Lisa? I'm so sorry I couldn't make it to the funeral", said George.

I'm all right George. Olivah's death vas sad, but it vas time. I really said goodbye the day he didn't recognize me", said Lisa.

"The same thing happened with Aunt Ione. I know how you feel. I'm glad I was able to make it to the funeral", said Lori.

"Thank you dahling, but don't you think ve should talk about something else?" asked Lisa.

"Sure Lisa. How do you like Tuckahoe?" asked Lori.

"I have the most vonderful neighbors. I think every veekend I'll get together vith Maude and Valter", said Lisa.

"We've enjoyed getting to know you too Lisa. You never did tell me how you met Eleanor Roosevelt", said Maude.

"It vas though a friend of a friend. I vas invited to dinner vith her in 1945 shortly after the President died. I had been reading about her and loved how she thought everyone should be equal. Ve vould get together and talk about equality and the things that her husband did as president. I started to become friends vith my maids around that time too",said Lisa.

"I always thought of her as an amazing woman. Her views of racial equality were so ahead of her time! I've always tried to be friends with my maids too.", said Maude.

"Oh she vas amazing!", said Lisa.

"Does Maude know about your involvement in the Civil Rights Movement?", asked George.

"Yes she screamed with excitement at breakfast last week. She knows.", said Walter.

"I did not scream!", exclaimed Maude.

"Oh yes you did Maude!", said Lisa.

"Well Maude you always did seem so passionate about Civil Rights. Did you do any activist work in the 60's?", asked George.

"I gave $20 to a march in Selma Alabama and I wrote to my Congressman to tell them why they sould support legislation", said Maude.

"vhy didn't you get involved?", asked Lisa.

"I really don't know. I did a lot of work with the party and helped campaigned instead.", said Maude.

"Olivah was alvays writing angry letters to politicians."

"He never considered going into politics?", asked Maude.

"There vas this von time he could've been a Senator, but the senator decided not to retire. Did you know there used to be no parties in the Kangaroo State?"

"Yes I remember how overwhelmed the first Representative was who belonged to a party was in 1980. Was he a Republican or Democrat? I forgot because he wasn't very active.", said Maude.

"He vas Republican and said he vas honest Joe.", said Lisa.

"Oh like honest Abe! That's funny!", said Maude.

Walter at this point was getting bored and spent the rest of the evening making small talk with George while Maude, Lisa and Lori talked amongst themselves. It was an enjoyable evening and something they decided they'd do every week.


End file.
